


Oops

by BennyBoo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennyBoo/pseuds/BennyBoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was searching the lore for help on a case, when he realized we had never really seen Cas's wings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before the fall in the season 8 finale.

The sound of beating wings echoed through the library of the bunker. Dean looked up from the book he's been skimming. He and Sam had been searching lore for hours, trying to figure what they were hunting. Maybe Cas could help.

"Hey, Cas," Dean mumbled, sipping his beer. He has reached the point where he is starting to finally get used to the angel suddenly appearing.

"Hello, Dean," Cas pulls out a chair next to him and sits down. Suddenly, he winces and groans audibly.

"You alright?" Dean asks, a bit confused.

"Perfectly alright," Cas assures him, shifting in his chair, "I simply sat on my wingtips."

It was then that something dawned on Dean, "I've never seen your wings before."

It's true, he's seen the occasional silhouette when the angel goes smite mode, but he's always figured they were things that were kinda there, but not really  _there,_ if that makes sense.

Castiel screws up his face, like he's thinking really hard. "Huh... I suppose I've never thought to show them to you. Did you want to see them?"

Dean was officially curious. "Um... I guess. You don't have to if you don't want to, but..." Dean trailed off. Halfway through his sentence, Cas's eyes flashed a pale blue. Jutting from his shoulder blades were two huge, black wings, tinted blue around the edges.

They were huge. At least six feet long and Dean swore he saw a few of the feathers sparkle against the light of the lamps.

Dean's eyes widened. "They're... Beautiful..." He carefully stepped toward the glossy black wing before him. "Can I...?"

Castiel nodded slowly. Dean carefully sank his fingers into the dark feathers. Holy Pie in the Sky, he wasn't expecting them to be so  _soft!_ It was like stroking the fur of a million chinchillas. Cas tensed against the initial feel of cold fingers on his feathers, but he relaxed after a short moment.

It was when Dean began to run his hand against the bottom of Cas's wings that the angel began to feel heat rising up his neck and tingling his cheeks. He really should stop Dean, but it feels incredible, and besides, what are the chances that Dean will find the one place in his wings that ma-

Cas let out a startled squeak that was cut off halfway by a long, heavy moan. Dean's necked snapped over to look at him faster than Castiel's eyes could process it. He could almost hear Dean's neck screaming at him. The angel felt like his face was on fire.  He took a sudden interest in the floor.

"Uh... Cas?" Dean's voiced wavered with confusion and a twinge of embarrassment, "What the fuck was that?"

Cas's face and neck looked like cherries when he (finally) looked up from the floor. "It was, uh, you, uh, well, uhmm..." He was stammering like crazy.

Dean sat on the chair, placing his arms over his lap, most likely to cover an erection. His blush managed to darken somehow. "You, you, you touched my oil gland..."

"Uh... What does that mean, exactly?" Dean was blushing now, almost as dark as Castiel himself.

"It is... Uh.. What's the human term? A... Uh... Ah, yes... G-spot..." Dean's eyebrows shot up so high, they practically flew off his face.

"You mean to tell me, I just put my finger in your holy no-no square?!" Dean was now burying his face in his knees and Cas went back to his floor.

"Well, it isn't exactly square, more of a triangular shape with a-"

"It's a figure of speech, Cas." Dean sighed, holding back a small giggle. Dean is a man. Men do not giggle.

"Oh. Of course..."

"Hey, Dean, I think I..." Sam walked out of the kitchen to take in the scene before him. Cas and Dean's faces were like over-ripe tomatoes, Dean was obviously hiding a boner, and Cas's wings (Woah, Woah, woah, Wings?) Were puffed out and spread wide with a few feathers sticking out in random places.

"What the hell happened in here?"


End file.
